Composite structures are desirable in many industries for many applications. The aerospace industry, for example, uses composite structures extensively because, among other desirable attributes, composites have high strength-to-weight ratios. Because of the ever increasing use of composite structures throughout industry, manufacturers are continually searching for better and more economical ways of forming composite structures.
In the forming of composite structures many manufacturing steps are performed. One such step that is usually required is an elevated-temperature curing step. A composite structure is placed on a tool, which is normally the tool that was used to shape the composite structure, and then placed in an oven for a period of time. After the curing cycle the composite structure is removed from the tool. Most composite materials have a tendency to adhere to the tool, which may cause harm to the shape or surface of the composite structure when being removed. This is the reason release agents were developed. Before placing a composite structure on a tool, a release agent is applied to the tool surface to allow the composite structure to be easily removed from the tool after curing. This release agent needs to be reapplied to the tool before every curing cycle, which takes time. In addition, typical release agents are organic solvent-based, which emit pollution. Furthermore, some of the release agent transfers to the composite structure, which results in a time-consuming sanding step of the surface of the composite structure before painting.
The challenges in the field of forming composite materials continue to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new apparatus and method for forming a composite structure.